Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1º ESO A)
by QuiqueCastillo
Summary: Principio de narración para que la continúen los alumnos (1.º ESO A)
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCIPIO DE NARRACIÓN PARA QUE LA CONTINÚEN LOS ALUMNOS**

PUBLICACIÓN EN Y PREPARACIÓN DE UN RESUMEN POR PARTE DE OTRO ALUMNO

La noche estaba a punto de caer pero el alumbrado público todavía no se había iluminado. Existía un pequeño retardo de unos minutos desde el último cambio de hora que sumía al pueblo en una tenue luz crepuscular, en una oscuridad progresiva que amenazaba con devorarlo todo. Esto, sumado a la ligera y escalofriante brisa que se había levantado unos minutos atrás, provocaba una ambientación más propia de una película de terror de serie B que otra cosa. Además, el cielo anunciaba agua, y no daba la sensación de que fuese a aguantar mucho antes de descargarla.

La incipiente oscuridad, la amenaza de lluvia, el tímido temor que empezaba a atenazar cada músculo de sus cuerpos, los apremió a aligerar el paso. Jamás se hubieran atrevido a confesar públicamente los unos con los otros el miedo que estaban empezando a experimentar, pero su mutismo, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, los delataban. No tardaron en llegar, además, a la altura de la puerta principal del cementerio local, sobre el que gravitaba toda clase de historias truculentas, lo que no les ayudó a sentirse mejor. Alguno llegó a dar un respingo cuando otro de sus compañeros, sin mediar palabra, accionó su inhalador un par de veces.

Llegaron al fin a su destino. Se miraron unos a otros sin ocultar esta vez su preocupación, el temor latente en sus pechos que, no obstante, les hacía creer que aquella sería la aventura de sus vidas. Seguían sin atreverse a articular palabra: sus miradas eran suficientemente expresivas; tampoco ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en dar un paso al frente. Majestuoso, recortado contra el cielo tenebroso, el edificio de su instituto se alzaba ante ellos como la inmensa boca de una caverna que les deparara peligros y sorpresas por igual.

Lentamente, sin mediar palabra, accionaron sus linternas. Lo que iban a realizar allí, sabían, era de vital importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Samu, José Ángel, Laura, Anjana y Carmen llegaron lentamente hasta las puertas del instituto. Al alcanzarlas se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Entonces Laura, Anjana y Carmen fueron a la puerta de abajo y por suerte esa sí que estaba abierta y pudieron abrir a Samu y a José Ángel.

De pronto apareció Quique y les preguntó:

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Hemos venido a por un libro, que a Anjana se le había olvidado y le daba miedo venir sola -dijeron los chicos muy nerviosos pero en realidad no venían a buscar eso.

Todos suspiraron de emoción porque Quique se lo había creído.

Bueno, sí venían a buscar el libro pero también a por las respuestas para el control de mate.

Cuando subieron a su clase vieron que en la pizarra estaba escrita la palabra _sostenible_ , buscaron su significado y se preguntaron los cinco por qué estaría esa palabra ahí escrita y justo en su clase. Fueron a mirar si en las otras clases lo ponía pero solo en las clases de 1º de ESO estaba escrita la palabra _sostenible_. Al ver eso les entró más intriga por saber quién lo había escrito y por qué lo había escrito.


	3. Chapter 3

POR MIREIA

Samu, José Ángel, Anjana, Carmen y Laura, al ver lo que habían puesto en las pizarras de 1º ESO, fueron corriendo para salir de allí. Pero, cuando estaban bajando por las escaleras, oyeron un ruido que venía de jefatura.

Fueron allí para ver qué había pasado, pero cuando estaban más cerca de jefatura oyeron pasos cada vez más fuertes que iban avanzando hacia ellos, y de repente apareció una sombra gigante. Se acercaron a ver qué era y de repente ¡vieron el tótem más grande del mundo! Se quedaron boquiabiertos porque nunca habían visto un tótem.

Pero aun así estaban muertos de miedo y, de repente, ven otra sombra que les decía:

-Venid aquí…


	4. Chapter 4

Por MARIO

Esa sombra que les dijo "venid aquí" eran sus compañeros de clase Mario, Izan, Inés y Laura. Respiraron con alivio y les preguntaron en tono bajo: "¿qué hacéis aquí?". Mario, Izan, Inés y Laura respondieron: "¿y vosotros?".

-Nosotros hemos venido a buscar las respuestas del examen de Biología y Geología –respondieron.

-Mira qué interesante, un tótem. Me parece que me dijeron que también iban a traer un grupo de mariachis, y también iban a hacer con cartón una pirámide de Egipto como si fuera de verdad.

Samuel se preguntó: "¿Cuándo va a ser eso?, qué chulada".

-El jueves día 19 -respondió Izan.

Anjana preguntó:

– ¿Va a ser para todos los cursos?

Sí, respondió Inés.

Se pusieron a hablar y de repente apareció Merche…


	5. Chapter 5

Entonces ellos se escondieron rápida y silenciosamente se escondieron en consejería. Cuando subió las escaleras pasaron a la biblioteca y desde allí vieron que estaban reunidos todos los profesores para hablar lo de quitar los móviles que se vean. Pero, de pronto a jose le tocaron el hombro se giró y era Odín y le pregunto que qué hacían ahí.

Mario la explico que iban a por las respuestas del control de biología y de matemáticas. Y al parecer Odín les conto que su madre había pinchado e iba a pedir un gato hidráulico para arreglarlo. Odín fue con ellos hasta que llegaron a la cafetería, pero, allí Izan paró y dijo

-¿Para qué hemos ido a la cafetería si no sabemos donde están las respuestas? Y jose dijo a Izan-porque a Laura montes se la a antojado algo de beber. Pero, de repente apareció Paco…


	6. Chapter 6

POR JOSÉ ÁNGEL

En el momento en que aparece Paco por la puerta, los diez alumnos "infiltrados" en el instituto temen ser descubiertos e intentan ocultarse detrás de la barra del bar.

Al estar escondidos, no se fijan en que Paco va concentrado profundamente en una revista de meteorología, especialmente en el apartado que trata de la calima.

Cuando a Samuel le puede la intriga y no aguanta más sin saber qué ocurre en la parte exterior al mostrador, levanta la cabeza. Entonces, al ver a Paco con la revista, realiza un gesto que sirve de aviso a los nueve compañeros restantes. Ellos, a su vez, reaccionan ágilmente y huyen al momento.

Según salen de la cafetería (Laura, se da por hecho que se queda sin beber nada), caminan silenciosamente por los pasillos para estar alerta en caso de que se encontraran con otro profesor. Pero, en ese momento, suena la alarma de incendios, que hace reaccionar a todos los profesores, y salen al pasillo a ver qué ocurre. Los alumnos se ven acorralados…


	7. Chapter 7

Por Álvaro

Al ver que todos los profesores se les venían encima, se metieron en la biblioteca. Como no había ningún profesor, se quedaron allí hasta que todos se volvieron a sus clases.

Después de un rato salieron de la biblioteca poco a poco. Fueron hasta el pabellón pero, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, pasó Azucena y Samuel y Mario dijeron:

\- ¡Huy porque poco!

Menos mal que iba leyendo un percentil. Siguieron hacia el pabellón tranquilamente pero uno miraba para un !lado, el otro hacia el otro y así todos. Cuando llegaron al pabellón allí estaban Carmen y Julio…


	8. Chapter 8

Por Ana

Menos mal que los diez alumnos "infiltrados" no abrieron la puerta, ya que solo miraron por una pequeña ventana que había. De repente, Samu dijo por si acaso susurrando:

-Vamos al vestuario de chicos, que tengo que contaros algo.

Entonces, fueron todos juntos como si fueran artistas de una _troupe_. Allí ya podían hablar tranquilos.

-Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo intentando escapar de los profesores. Ahora hay que hacer un plan para coger las respuestas del examen de matemáticas y de biología y geología –dijo Samu intentando coger aliento.

-Es verdad. Pensemos- dijo José apoyando a Samu.

Todos se pusieron a discurrir, hasta que Anjana habló:

-Ya sé qué podemos hacer para ir al departamento de biología y geología, donde están las respuestas; luego, iremos a por las de matemáticas -dijo Anjana súper contenta de su plan. Y empezó a decir:

-Odín irá a la entrada, y llamará la atención de los profesores diciendo que a su madre se le ha pinchado una rueda, ya que es lo que le había pasado, y el resto subiremos a la planta de arriba.

Y eso es lo que hicieron. Odín llamó la atención de los profesores y el resto pudieron subir con facilidad. Pero lo que nunca pensaron que iba a pasar pasó.


	9. Chapter 9

Por Gabriel

Después de entrar en los departamentos, los alumnos se iban a ir para sus casas, pero de repente cuando los alumnos bajaron por las escaleras apareció Daniel diciendo:

-Corred, que viene Merche.

Los alumnos se escondieron en los baños de profesores de al lado de la cafetería. Cuando Merche se fue, dejó todas las puertas trancadas y los alumnos no tuvieron otra cosa que hacer que quedarse toda la noche allí.

A media noche los alumnos Dani, Samuel y Ana tenían hambre y dijo Dani:

-Ostras, ¿y por qué no llamamos al Telepizza y que nos traiga las pizzas aquí?

Hablándolo entre todos dijo Samuel:

-¿Y cómo cogemos las pizzas?

Pensándolo y pensándolo dijo Daniel:

-Pues sacamos a Gabriel por la ventana y que las coja.

Dijeron todos: "Vale…"

Después de comerse las pizzas y hablar se echaron a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente ocurrió un grave problema. ¡Era sábado…!


	10. Chapter 10

Por Carmen

Los chicos que allí se encontraban no se podían creer que fuera sábado, y menos que se hubieran quedado atrapados en el baño de su instituto. Hubo un momento de confusión, de angustia y, sobre todo, de miedo hasta que Ana levantó la voz y dijo:

-Tenemos que salir de este baño como sea.

Samuel, que pensaba igual que Ana, se le ocurrió un plan para salir de allí. El plan consistía en intentar abrir la cerradura con las horquillas de Míriam y así poder escapar del baño, pero esto no era fácil. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ana recordó la técnica matrilineal que le enseñó su madre para abrir la puerta con unas horquillas. Cogieron una, la estiraron y tras varios intentos fallidos consiguieron por fin que la puerta se abriera.

Los chicos se alegraron de haber escapado del baño, pero se dieron cuenta de que la puerta del instituto permanecía cerrada. Todos sabían que tendrían que pasar la noche allí y se dirigieron a los ventanales de la cafetería para comprobar lo que se temían:

-Está anocheciendo –dijo Samuel con tono pesimista y cansado.

Al oírlo, todos pensaron que lo mejor sería irse a descansar y que ya mañana por la mañana pensarían algo para salir del instituto. Cada uno de ellos escogió un lugar para dormir.

Odín, que era al que más le costaba dormir, escogió el banco de la entrada para pasar la noche. Todos ya estaban casi dormidos, pero él no y optó por levantarse y dar una vuelta por el pasillo. Al levantarse se estiró y con su codo derecho, sin querer, dio a la alarma de incendios que tenía detrás de él. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho intentó despertar a sus compañeros, pero el ruido incesante de la alarma les despertó a todos.

Pasado un rato, el ruido paró, aunque todos ellos seguían muy nerviosos pensando que a los bomberos o la policía les podía haber llegado el aviso.

A la media hora de lo ocurrido empezaron a oír sirenas…


	11. Chapter 11

Por Nuria Ceballos:

Al oír las sirenas todos se asustaron mucho, ya que muy pronto les descubrirían. Intentaron maquinar un plan, pero las ideas se les amontonaban en la cabeza debido a los nervios.

Las sirenas se oían ya demasiado cerca, así que los alumnos "infiltrados" optaron por entrar en el salón de actos, donde sabían que había una exposición de estatuas de la Antigua Roma. Rápidamente se camuflaron entre ellas adoptando posturas de lo más raras, que no cualquiera podría conseguir. Y hay que decir que lo hicieron muy bien, porque cuando los bomberos entraron en la sala, no se dieron cuenta de que entre las figuras se encontraban personas de verdad.

Después de más o menos un cuarto de hora, tras oír el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta, salieron de su escondite.

-Cuánto han tardado -comentó Ana.

-Ya, yo pensé que me iba a caer cuando entraron en la sala -continuó Samu.

-Bueno, nos hemos salvado esta vez, pero el lunes nos pillarán y nos caerá una buena bronca. Ya no solo por estar aquí, sino también, por si se os había olvidado, por haber venido a robar las respuestas de los exámenes –razonó Anjana.

-Es verdad, debemos salir de aquí como sea. Pensemos un plan –dijo José.

Todos se pusieron a intentar elaborar un plan, y aunque fue difícil, llegaron a un acuerdo. El plan sería el siguiente:

Primero…


	12. Chapter 12

Por María:

Cuando estaban en la sala de usos múltiples, se acordaron de que habían venido a por las respuestas de los exámenes. Los "infiltrados" se aseguraron de que no hubiese nadie por el pasillo para poder subir a por las respuestas de los controles de biología y geología y las del de matemáticas.

Cuando subían por las escaleras, en la segunda planta se encontraron a los de 1ºB **(asesinando)** matando a Quique.

En el momento en que llegaron al departamento de ciencias naturales, donde se guardaban las respuestas del examen de biología, oyeron un grito pidiendo auxilio. ¡Era María! Estaba encerrada dentro de clase con los de 1ºC. Aunque la verdad es que pasaron de María olímpicamente, solo querían las respuestas de los exámenes.

De repente oyeron un grito que decía: "¿Vamos a por las respuestas o qué, cacho _**cacahuates**_?"-dijo Daniel con acento medio mexicano, medio cubano.

-¡Sí! -respondieron todos a la vez.

Y forzaron la cerradura de la puerta del departamento para coger los resultados del examen. Una vez que ya tenían las respuestas fueron a por las del de matemáticas. Cuando bajaron a la segunda planta, donde estaba el departamento de matemáticas y donde estaban los de 1ºB con el cadáver de Quique **(pobre Quique, que le han matado con lo majo profe que se le veía)** , se encontraron con la puerta del departamento de matemáticas abierta y con el Fepe muerto tirado en el suelo desangrándose. Lo único que pensaron en ese momento fue coger las respuestas y salir corriendo por si les inculpaban a ellos de haber estado allí o de haberle matado **(aunque ellos no fueron).**

Cuando subían a la tercera planta apareció Don Pepito también muerto por supuesto **(cómo no lo iban a matar)** y los alumnos se metieron en una encrucijada de problemas de los que no sabían salir.

Y…

Continuará… ¿Qué pasará con los alumnos y con los profesores muertos?…


	13. Chapter 13

Por Anjana:

Los alumnos "infiltrados" estaban muy contentos, ya que habían conseguido las respuestas de los exámenes de matemáticas y de biología y geología.

Al estar tan contentos, se les había olvidado que seguían encerrados en el instituto.

En ese momento dijo Laura M.:

-Hay que elaborar un plan para salir de aquí.

Y todos al momento dijeron que sí.

Lo primero que hicieron fue coger los cadáveres, para no dejar pruebas.

Después, presionaron el botón de la alarma de incendios. Los bomberos acudieron rápidamente al instituto, y los alumnos "infiltrados" salieron a toda velocidad por la puerta. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, por el hecho de que habían conseguido salir, pero preocupados por si los padres de los alumnos sospechaban.

El grupo de "exinfiltrados" iba con los cadáveres a cuestas, y por el camino pensaron qué podían hacer con ellos.

Samu tuvo una idea. Consistía en seguir caminando hasta encontrar una "isleta" y dejarlos en ella, como si les hubiera atropellado un coche, y eso hicieron.

En ese mismo instante recordaron que Inés estaba vigilando en el instituto por si acaso, y la habían dejado allí sin acordarse. Fueron todos corriendo de nuevo al centro. Cuando llegaron, por suerte, la puerta seguía abierta y entraron en completo sigilo.

Inés estaba en el "hall" esperando a que la recogieran, pero, en el momento que estaban saliendo por la puerta y parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien, un bombero les vio, y les dijo:

-¿Quiénes sois y qué haceis aquí?...

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando el bombero les preguntó qué hacían ahí y quiénes eran, Izan respondió:

-Pues... es que… (Se quedó sin palabras).

Justo en ese momento, Daniel le tiró un libro a la cabeza al bombero y este quedó inconsciente. En ese momento todos salieron corriendo hacia la calle, menos María, que gritaba desde la ventana: "¡socorro, que estoy aquí!". Pero nadie fue a por ella.

Cuando estaban en la calle, se dieron cuenta de que un coche de la policía estaba allí. Anjana gritó: "¡corred!", y todos se alejaron bastante del instituto.

-Yo creo que nos han visto -exclamó José.

Pero entonces Gabriel comentó:

-¿Y si nos han visto?, ¿qué hacemos?, ¿les pegamos un tiro?

Samuel dijo que él era pacifista, y que no le parecía bien. Entonces, Inés sugirió:

-¿Qué os parece si nos escondemos en esa casa abandonada?, así la policía no podrá encontrarnos tan fácilmente.

Todos se dirigieron a aquella tenebrosa casa. La puerta estaba cerrada y bastante rota. Cuando la abrieron, la oscuridad era total y nadie quiso entrar. Mario dijo:

-¿Tenéis un móvil para iluminar?

Todos respondieron que sí, pero solo lo sacó Daniel. Entraron muy juntos y muertos de miedo.

Estaba empezando a llover cuando Laura D. dijo:

-Pues me parece que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí.

-Hace mucho frío, ¿alguien tiene cerillas? -dijo Anjana.

-Yo tengo un mechero, ¿te sirve? -comentó Mario.

-Sí -respondió Anjana.

Samuel encendió el fuego. Cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir, oyeron un ruido muy raro que provenía de la planta de arriba. Cada vez se oía con más intensidad, hasta que…


	15. Chapter 15

POR MÍRIAM:

Aquel extraño ruido procedía de una ingenua rata, que parecía muerta y que creían que había caído rodando por las escaleras. Todas las chicas "infiltradas" empezaron a gritar sin control, pero Laura, la única valiente, las intentó calmar diciéndoles: "tranquilas, que ya está muerta". Al cabo de un rato por fin se sosegaron e intentaron conciliar el sueño, pero era muy difícil.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron muy hambrientos, y como ninguno tenía dinero para desayunar por la zona, decidieron investigar la casa para ver si había comida. Tras buscar encontraron lo que se podía denominar cocina e Inés dijo: "allí creo que hay una enorme bolsa de cacao, y ahora que me acuerdo, el día que nos quedamos atrapados en el instituto no me bebí la leche que tenía de almuerzo, así que la podremos repartir".

Cuando ya habían desayunado y tenían fuerzas, salieron de la casa y miraron a su alrededor a ver si todavía se hallaba algún rastro de las víctimas o de los policías. Al no encontrar nada, todos dijeron a la vez: "¿y ahora qué hacemos?". Laura se acordó de que María seguía allí (en el instituto) y se lo comentó a sus compañeros. Todos se pusieron en marcha y se dirigieron hacia él. Al llegar se encontraron con las mismas, la puerta seguía cerrada y María dentro. Comenzaron a pensar la solución, y la conclusión fue la siguiente, mirar en conserjería a ver si por casualidad se encontraban por ahí las llaves, y sí, estaban allí.

Estaban muy contentos ya que por fin todo quedaría resuelto. Una vez que consiguieron que María saliese de la clase, se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada. Por fin pudieron liberarse de lo sucedido, y regresar a sus casas. Pero al salir del instituto oyeron una voz que decía: "¿qué hacéis aquí?". Entonces miraron hacia atrás y se dieron cuenta de que era…


	16. Chapter 16

POR ANTONIO

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, estaban Antonio, Marcos, Álvaro, Cristian, Izan y Pablo jugando al fútbol en el pasillo. Daniel cabreado dijo:

-Tengo llenazón de que aparezca todo el rato gente.

Laura les preguntó qué hacían y cuánto tiempo llevaban allí. Ellos respondieron:

-Estamos jugando al fútbol desde hace una hora.

Daniel escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos. Se dirigieron hacia él, y llegaron a una puerta en la que ponía: "Prohibido el paso". Estaba abierta así que entraron. Cuando pasaron, observaron atónitos aquel maravilloso lugar que tenía televisiones plasma, videoconsolas, sofás que se echan para atrás…

Daniel y Antonio fueron corriendo hacia los sofás con la _play_ _station 4_. Se pusieron a jugar al GTA 5 en línea, cuando apareció Merche. Ellos asustados se escondieron detrás de los sofás, y vieron atentamente lo que hacía Merche. Dani cogió el móvil con sigilo y se puso a grabar cuando la directora giró la cabeza, se levantó, se dirigió hacia ellos y…


	17. Chapter 17

Por Marcos

Por suerte se escondieron rápidamente y no les vio. Pero al irse cerró la puerta con ellos dentro. Gritaron hasta que los demás les oyeron. Estos fueron a intentar ayudarles pero la puerta no se abría. Entonces Izan dijo:

-Pero las llaves las tiene Merche, a ver cómo se las quitamos.

Después de un rato pensando José respondió:

-Pues alguien tendrá que distraerla o hacer algo para que deje la llave. Haremos esto: Mario la entretendrá como pueda mientras Marcos coge la llave.

A todos les gustó el plan y así lo hicieron, fueron a buscar a Merche. Finalmente, la encontraron en conserjería. Cuando la descubrieron Mario se puso a distraerla y Marcos fue a coger la llave. Mientras, los otros esperaban, pero se dieron cuenta de que las llaves las seguía teniendo Merche.

Le hicieron a Mario unas señales de que ella seguía teniéndolas pero no se dio cuenta. Terminó de distraerla y fue con los demás.

Ahora tenían que idear otro plan para coger las llaves pero, mientras estaban pensando, pasó lo peor que pudo ocurrir.


	18. Chapter 18

Por Hansel

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Pablo había desaparecido, todos se quedaron atónitos.

Y de repente dijo Aitana: "¿Pero qué ha pasado?". Entonces entró Maluma. Domingo se quedó sorprendido, porque su cantante favorito dijo: "¡mi padre pertenece a una gerontocracia!".

A continuación Aitana decidió acabar con el sufrimiento de los padres de Maluma y procedió a fusilarlo con una Glock 9 milímetros (Aitana es así). Todos contentos de la decisión de Aitana se pusieron a bailar una jota, porque vieron unos trajes muy llamativos de color rojo fluorescente. En mitad del baile, se escuchó la voz ronca que dijo:

-¡Tengo hambre, no he desayunado, por eso me he tenido que comer a Jairo y a Pablo!

Pero de repente escucharon una canción salvadora y divisaron a un personaje llamado: ¡John Cena!, que venía a salvarlos.


	19. Chapter 19

**POR LAURA GÓMEZ:**

Mario escuchó cómo sonaba el móvil de Merche y ella decía:

-¡Ahora mismo voy para casa! No tardo nada.

Merche salió del instituto rápidamente.

Mario corrió hacia la sala donde estaban encerrados y se lo contó todo.

Entonces María dijo:

-Llamaré a las dos Lauras para que nos ayuden, ellas saben dónde vive Merche.

Laura G. y Laura Y. fueron enseguida hacia la casa de la directora con la intención de conseguir la llave, que supuestamente estaba en su bolso.

Llamaron a la puerta y Merche, que las conocía, les dijo que pasaran, que esperaran en la sala, que ahora hablaría con ellas. Merche subió a la planta de arriba. Entonces Laura G. vio el bolso, lo abrió y cogió las llaves.

Merche bajó y ellas le dijeron que no era nada importante, que tenían prisa y se despidieron.

Las dos Lauras se dirigieron hacia el instituto muy contentas porque habían conseguido las llaves más fácilmente de lo que pensaban.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto vieron que entraba el profesor de biología.


	20. Chapter 20

**Continuación de la historia por Cristian Iturbe**

Laura Y. dijo:

\- Vamos a escondernos hasta que el profe de biología se marche.

\- Vale, esperaremos detrás de ese árbol -dijo Samuel.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin vieron salir al profesor. Aguardaron a que se alejara con su coche y corrieron hasta la entrada del instituto.

Laura G. sacó la llave del bolso y por fin entraron. Todo estaba en silencio, oscuro, no se veía nada, pero consiguieron llegar hasta los automáticos de la luz y los encendieron. Entonces fueron hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros encerrados.

Al verlos se pusieron muy contentos. Todos salieron disparados hacia la puerta principal... y allí estaba Azucena. Todos se quedaron sin palabras, pero ella dijo:

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?...


	21. Chapter 21

Por Odín

Cuando vieron a Azucena al salir, Odín observó que tenía un montón de partes. Entonces, Odín los cogió, hizo pedazos las amonestaciones y las arrojó al viento. Cuando vieron a Azucena enfadada, huyeron del IES Ría San Martín y corrieron tanto que se perdieron. Siguieron el camino y llegaron a Ubiarco por la noche. Odín soltó un grito y, luego, una palabrota. Todos se rieron al oír lo que dijo él (cuya palabra mal dicha no voy a poner) y Laura D. gritó:

-¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Y él le contestó:

-Cálmate, vamos a ver qué es este lugar.

Entonces, Odín propuso contar algo mientras caminaban. Y empezó a relatar con voz de fantasma:

-En un sendero, atravesando un pueblo como este, iba un grupo parecido al nuestro. Intentaban volver a sus casas cuando se perdieron en mitad de la nada. Luego, una inundación cubrió todo el pueblo y casi se ahogaron. Vieron una casa a las afueras de Ubiarco y se dirigieron a ella.

Y mientras caminaban, se perdían mucho más. A todos les faltó poco para dar un chillido. Él les dijo:

-¿Queréis calmaros?

Y María dijo:

-¡Es que es igual que en la historia!

Y Ana gritó:

-¡Una inundación nos cubrirá a todos!

Y Odín le comentó:

\- Ana, cálmate. Seguro que no es nada.

Y Odín soltó:

-¡Una inundación!

Esta arrasó todo el pueblo y se convirtió en una isla flotante.

Ana le dijo a Odín:

\- ¡Odíííín! ¿Cuándo va a detenerse esta isla?

Y Odín le dijo:

\- No lo sé. Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

Y Ana dijo un poco enfadada:

\- ¡Vale! La próxima vez me ahorraré la pregunta.

Y Ana siguió:

\- Me pregunto qué habrá sido de los demás.

Y Odín le dijo:

\- No lo sé con certeza, pero la inundación arrasó el pueblo.

Ana le dijo:

\- Sí, ya lo sé. No hay que ser un tonto. Por algo estamos a la deriva, ¿no?

Odín le dijo:

\- Hoy tienes el día un poco irascible, ¿no, Ana?

Y ella comentó:

\- Los echo de menos.

Y Laura D. les dijo:

\- Seguidme. Hay algo que quiero que veáis.

Y Odín y Ana siguieron a Laura D. y los dos gritaron:

\- ¡Chicos!

Odín dijo:

\- Están… están vivos.

Ana dijo:

\- ¡Están vivos!

Y Odín dijo:

\- No puede ser, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 22

Por Lucía Díaz

Estaban rodeados por una multitud de zombis. De repente aparecieron unos seres extraños llamados titanes, uno de los gigantes de la mitología griega. Aquellos seres ayudaron a los niños y a Pikachu a librarse de los zombis. Los niños ayudaron a los titanes a conseguir apoderarse del planeta. Aquellos, por su parte, pensaron ponerles de nombre Children.

El grupo buscó una nave que utilizara cualquier tipo de combustible para volver a su planeta y salvar a sus padres de aquellos zombis, en el caso de que todavía no se hubieran convertido. Se fueron en una nave que había detrás de unas rocas que estaban siendo picadas para modelar la forma de un titán.

Al intentar arrancarlo se dieron cuenta de que el vehículo no contenía combustible. Se propusieron seguir buscando otro medio de transporte.


End file.
